


Down by the Seashore

by hawkflyer667



Series: Snippets of Fluff in the Lives of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon [7]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: Cute, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Sea, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkflyer667/pseuds/hawkflyer667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur decide that, after a long day's hard ride, the best thing to do is to go take a swim. Just to cool off, of course. No splashing like children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down by the Seashore

Merlin dropped his pack unceremoniously on the ground, dragging off his boots and racing over to the shore, letting out a whoop of laughter. The sun beat down on their backs and Arthur raised an eyebrow at the spectacle his servant was making. They had been travelling for a very long time and a part of Arthur wanted to take his servant's lead, chasing him down into the water. 

The other Knights glanced fondly at each other at the scene. It had been a long trek in the beating sunlight and they were all exhausted and in want of some rest-- except Merlin, of course. It seemed the boy had an inner reserve of pure energy none of the others could access for times like these. It seemed just an hour ago Merlin was complaining and begging to stop and get a rest but now that they were here....

"It's not very safe for him to go running around like this. Not now that we're in Cenrid's lands, albeit at the very border," Leon said softly to Arthur. 

"I know," he said crankily. "We're here to hunt Vikings and protect Camelot, not for him to go act as a beacon for every ship in a mile radius."

Gwaine stuck his head up from the pack he was unloading. "I'll go get him, if you'd like," he offered. Arthur glanced at Gwaine for a moment and then back at his servant, who had his toes in the surf and looked like he was having a grand time. 

"No," he said as Kingly as he could muster when technically all he wanted to do was join Merlin in the waves. "I'll go retrieve him. Set up camp, men, I'll be back in a moment." He started stalking down to the water. 

It wasn't long before he reached Merlin, who was giggling softly to himself as the tug of the ocean's icy water caused his feet to be buried in sand. Arthur stared at him for a moment until Merlin felt uncomfortable, turning around. His face, so joyful before, fell.

"I figured I'd cool off before going to sleep tonight," he said quickly, attempting to come up with some lie that would fit the situation. 

Arthur wished the sudden look of disappointment on Merlin's face didn't appear the second he saw him. "I'm here because you need to come help set up camp."

Merlin frowned. "Come on, we can do that later. Stay here with me." He reached out and grabbed Arthur's hand, tugging him forward half into the spray. Arthur gasped as the cold water hit his toes. "Geez!"

"Cold, huh?" 

Arthur grumbled agreement. "Freezing!"

"Feels nice, though. Doesn't it?"

Arthur glanced over at his servant, who hadn't yet released his hand. "Fantastic." 

It was quiet for a few moments as Arthur decided maybe he wouldn't force Merlin out just yet. The surf tickled his toes and it was somewhat soothing to just glance across the sealine, staring at the waves. 

That is, until he saw Merlin bend over. "Something hit you?" he asked, bending down to try to see what Merlin was looking at. 

Merlin's voice seemed strained when he responded and Arthur raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned. "No, sire.... something hit /you/!" With no warning at all Merlin (with a subtle flash of gold eyes) splashed Arthur with a huge wave of water, falling over Arthur's head and thoroughly soaking him. 

Arthur's eyes widened and he recoiled with a shout of surprise, choking on the seawater that got into his mouth. He rubbed at his eyes. "/Mer/lin!"

Merlin had doubled over in laugher, chuckling widely.... at least until he saw the glint of revenge glitter in the back of Arthur's eyes. "Uh.... we have to set up camp....," he panicked, backing up away from the livid King of Camelot. 

"That can wait," he said mock-cheerily. Merlin's eyes flashed with fear and next thing he knew he was soaked from a wave created by Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot's, cupped hands. He glanced down at his shirt, shocked, and then snorted with laughter. "Who knew? The King of Camelot can play in the water like a boy!" 

For the comment Arthur growled, racing forward and shoving Merlin back so the two of them toppled rather spectacularly back into the cold water. Gasping, they fought their way to the surface, choking and giggling. Merlin splashed him again, squealing as the cold water from Arthur's quick second attack trickled down the back of his neck.

Arthur sputtered and spit out seawater, lunging forward to dunk Merlin's head underwater. Merlin fought the attack and popped up between Arthur's arms, pressed flush against his torso, shirt stuck close to skin with heavy salt water. He leaned closer, as if he was going in for a kiss...

Arthur responded in kind, moving closer....

Out of nowhere, Merlin created a wave to crash down on his head the second his guard was down, causing Arthur to pitch forward and roll, clambering back to the surface. "Merlin!" he half-growled, half-spat. "You little tease!"

Merlin gave a wide smile and a laugh, knowing he'd most likely enjoy any punishment given. Arthur stalked forward through the waist deep water, grabbing Merlin and dragging him close, pressing his lips to his. "You taste like salt and the sea," he murmured. 

Able to float on the water Merlin melted into his arms, half-bobbing in the surf. His tongue scraped against Arthur's lips. "Like foreign lands and unexplored soil," he whispered. 

Neither of the two saw the wave that crashed down until it exploded on top of them, sending them reeling together head-over-heals until they were deposited on the shore, choking and gasping, but still locked together. 

They lay on the beach, staring up at the sun, until together, they both exploded into laughter.


End file.
